The Dark Can Never Win
by Randomness from Boredom
Summary: Really random stuff about MapleStory, read if you want to see some crazy humor. Chapter 3: How to make the best Maple fanfic ever! And a MapleStory PLAY? Really, really insane stuff here... As of 2011 - what was wrong with me here?
1. The Dark Can Never Win

NOTE: This poem isn't about any existing fanfictions. It's just about a MapleStory epic adventure fanfiction that I wanted to write a long time ago but couldn't due to lack of talent. The typical MapleStory adventure I put together. It's not really much of a poem, kinda drabble-ish...idk...but it's sort of poem-ish...idk. Inspiration taken from bits and pieces of various MapleStory fanfictions, parts that I found were used in more than one action Maple fic. And cool epic movies that you'll see in theaters too, of course. This is different from my other poem 'Weight of the World', and unfortunately it doesn't rhyme.

Inspired by Absol Master's poetry and various MapleStory fanfictions, mainly _The Lone Crusader_ by Master and Chief and Arbiter. Don't compare my writing to theirs, pl0x. REVIEW MENTIONED FANFICS OR ELSE!!

(In a note I did for my other story, I said I wouldn't write anything related to romance. This has a few romance-related lines in it, but it's barely anything, so don't expect lines about steamy scenes in bed.)

* * *

THE DARK CAN NEVER WIN

Randomness from Boredom's MapleStory Adventure

BY MEEEE!!

He makes his way from the life of an ordinary child,

Growing up, making friends, gaining new experience.

Life is nothing but the most common tale, dreary to the mind,

No turns, no drops, nor heavy sorrows to stir tears and thoughts.

-

Ascending necromancers cast their black spells,

And prideful towns collapse to dirty ruins under siege.

Necromancy is a black angel that spreads its wings;

Shadows fall and voices rage in their vicious battle cries.

The world becomes as doomed as the fate of this future hero and his new love,

For oceans unwillingly do grow between the young girl and him,

And to swim in those ice-cold waters would only give strife.

Love's sweetness gone, only a light to shine from above.

Just save her, save her from this coldness too bitter for her sweet beauty.

-

Bravely, confidently, he looks up to the sky and picks up his blade,

Eyes burning with a fire like never before.

Charging into battle by the side of comrades,

Looking for what matters the most in this adventure tale:

Liberation. Victory. Save _her_ from the lost and damned.

_Can he even save the world?_

_-_

There's no wistful glancing back at the other grievances of the past.

His rugged road goes on for all he must be,

Through the dangerous, winding paths of adventure and battle,

Sometimes down to the pits of near-death, down to the darkness.

But with each step of the way the light grows brighter.

Brighter…

Clearer…

Illuminate the way in this arcane labyrinth of life

As it twists and turns into revelations of the dark and light.

-

Both sides fight. The hero only grows stronger through this harshness,

New powers learned, the strength of the divine through his blade,

Each bit of pain and joy takes taking their toll;

Hope becomes only a fading light.

Yet he knows...

He must have faith and tell himself...

_The dark can never win._

-

* * *

Ok, I hope you liked it...but I shouldn't hope. Lawl. Er...I want to talk about something semi-important: MY POLL ON WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT I SHOULD WRITE!!

This is what some people voted for, in order of most voted to least.

Lots and lots of action, however, not too graphic: Yes, I will DEFINATELY DO THIS!! BUT YOU BETTER GIVE ME REVIEWS OR ELSE!!

How about a mystery? Erm, sorry, no, I can't write mystery. I can't. 100 percent sure I can't. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Comedy! YES!! Well, I'll try to, at least. Don't know if I'll be successful, but I'LL TRY! Well, if you want more funny stuff then SCROLL DOWN.

Steamy scenes in bed: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I don't think I'll be able to write romance good enough to get emotional enough for this. (By the way, steamy scene in bed to me is just 2-3 romantic, strongly emotional sentences of non-graphic stuff, _no nasty purposes_ please.) I don't like writing romance. I'm too babyish to write emotional romantic stuff.

Something with ghosts in it: YESSSS!! YOU CAN BET ON IT!!

Romance: See above.

Put me in your fanfiction. So you'll write about me: Maybe, but I don't know who put that. If whoever did says so, I might.

A fanfiction about following the prophecy and saving the world: Didn't I already do that in my fanfic 'Weight of the World'?

**_And look at something else I thought of:_**

TOP THREE WAYS TO BE CREATIVE AND BE TALENTED IN MAPLESTORY FANFICTION:

(not meant to be advice and done for fun, just something I made from what I've seen. but you could try.)

**3.** **Make LONG chapters.** (OMG THAT CHAPTER WAS 1384633264353 WORDS LONG BUT IT WAS SO AWESOME I DROOLED ALL OVER MY KEYBOARD AND MY EYES ARE FALLING OUT BUT I DON'T CARE!! UPDATE PL0X!!)

**2.** **Make original attacks, or even more, original weapons.** ("_Random Blaster!"_ the necromancer shouted, waving his Randomness from Boredom wand, which was just a plain wooden branch snapped off a tree with 100-foot pink girly ribbons taped to it. The ribbons were constantly ran over by green snails, but the necromancer didn't care.)

**1. Make your own language and say it's the language of another species.** ("Gwinzadiy strona kerto haiiken la glowrna faidyle ashiriien BGWKJGFLAGYGFAYKYGFAHDJLKAHF:LSAASAJKDFHSJKFHLSJKHAJHFS!! BAWK BAWK BAWK!!" screamed the dwarf man who was about to be blown up because someone had strapped a bomb to him. "That means 'death to all who have tried to kill me or take my mezarz', and I couldn't understand the rest," translated the person who had strapped the bomb to the victim to the people who had gathered to watch the dwarf man be blown up.)


	2. MapleStory Acrostic and More Randomness

MORE DRABBLES!! LAWL!! Since I got some reviews, I posted the MapleStory acrostic song just like I said I would.

Okay, here's the next 'poem'. It kinda sucks, it was fun.

* * *

**The MapleStory Song**

Randomness from Boredom's Typical MapleStory GAME Adventure

**M** is for **m**aking kids happy!!

**A** is for **a** lot of characters in Henesys Hunting Ground I...

**P** is for **p**issing off noobs when you summon on them!!

**L** is for **l**agging really sucks...

**E** is for **e**verybody should like this game...!!

**S** is for **s**cammers are really really really stupid

**T** is for **T**HE DARK CAN NEVER WIN SO THE SCAMMERS GET BANNED!! YAYYYY!!

**O** is for **o**range juice recovers 450 MP...

**R** is for **r**eality is soooo boring compared to the adventurous world of Maple!!

**Y** is for **Y**OU AND MEEE!!

* * *

**What if we had MapleStory Fanfiction Character Awards?**

Random categories made by Randomness from Boredom

(Note: I know this is rather stupid and random, but I just felt like writing this for fun. Yeah, it thought it'd be fun... THIS IS FOR FUN AND NOT SERIOUS OMGGGGG)

Male character you would want to play Maple as the most:

Female character you would want to play Maple as the most:

Most unique male:

Most unique female:

Best personality in general for a male:

Best personality in general for a female:

Male character you would want to be the most:

Female character you would want to be the most:

Male character you would want most to hook up with:

Female character you would want most to hook up with:

Male character you would want to fame the most:

Female character you would want to fame the most:

Best male character to confide in:

Best female character to confide in:

Most tragic male:  
Most tragic female:

Most emotionally powerful male:

Most emotionally powerful female:

Male character with harshest life:

Female character with harshest life:

Best first person male narrator:

Best first person female narrator:

Best male protagonist in general:

Best female protagonist in general:

Best story behind male protagonist:

Best story behind female protagonist:

Best male antagonist in general:

Best female antagonist in general:

Best story behind male antagonist:

Best story behind female antagonist:

**FANFICTION AWARDS (inspired by Academy Awards)**

(Again, if you're actually going to do this, don't put the same fic more than 4 times.)

Most diverse (contains as many elements as possible):

Best plot:

Best set of characters:

Most defined characters:

Most dramatic:

Most shocking/ironic:

Best romance:

best drama:

Best crime:

Best mystery:

Best tragedy:

Best comedy:

Best one-shot:

Best going-from-real-life-to-MapleStory:

Best use of the existing set of MapleStory:

Best use of monsters:

Best use of NPCs:

Fanfiction you would want to be in the most:

Fanfiction you wish you could have written yourself the most:

Most detailed:

Most touching:

* * *

**What'll happen if I meet my own fanfiction characters?!** Randomness from Boredom's encounters with characters such as the person who plays too much MapleStory, the noobs, the guy who's going to save the world because the prophecy's about him, and of course, Azura, lmao.

**Randomness from Boredom goes into 'Dude, You Aren't in MapleStory!'**

**Fanfiction's review to chapter count ratio: 3:1. UGHHHH that sux.**

Randomness: (goes through a magic portal) Heeeyyy!! So you're the person who's been playing too much MapleStory!!

Person: OMG GET OUT MY ROOM CC PLZ...oh...hi. It's you. What level are you?

Randomness: I'm level 72, but I quit playing...

Person: (gasps) How could you quit?! How you could you throw away your LIFE?! HOW COULD YOU GIVE UP THE BEAUTIFUL, BOUNTIFUL WORLD FOR THIS...NOTHING?! How could you give up?! You might as well DIEEEE!! You're dumb!!

Randomness: Okaaay...er, you're the one who gave up. Nice armor you're wearing, by the way. Is it made out of cardboard? How long did it take you to paint it?

-

**Randomness from Boredom goes into 'Congratulations, On Level Three!'**

**Fanfiction's review to chapter count ratio: 9:1**

Randomness: Wow...this Maple Island is so babyish...

Noob: What are you talking about?! The snails are SO scary!! One of them bumped into me and I fell down and then an orange mushroom jumped hard on me yesterday! It's really fat!

Randomness: Okaay...did anything POSITIVE happen?

Noob: (gins wickedly and triumphantly) Yes!! Earlier I scammed a guy for 500 mesos for a weapon attack scroll! Scrolls are worth only 1 meso...haha...MWUAHAHAHA!! NOW I'M GOING TO BE THE WORLD'S RICHEST PERSON!!

Randomness: 1 meso is only the potion shop price, noob...

-

**Randomness from Boredom goes into 'Weight of the World'**

**Fanfiction's review to chapter count ratio: 4:1**

**Hits to review ratio: 10:1, or 10 percent**

Randomness: Welcome to the interview with the coveted boy who's gonna eventually save the world, the subject of the prophecy himself!! So how do you feel about this prophecy, little boy?!

Boy: Umm...I can't believe it! I thought I was just a normal person! I'm really glad I'm destined for something so great.

Randomness: I'd love to do something great myself. How's your adventure going so far?

Boy: It's great...but the girl I like doesn't really like me much...

Randomness: Oh...love...bleccchhh...

Boy: Waa...how will I save the world?

Randomness: You can do it, noob, yes you can!! The dark can never win!! Erm...so what kind of person do you want to be like the most in the adventure of life?

Boy: Like that one hero who saved the world from evil witches 500 years ago, of course.

Randomness: Wow, that's going to need lots of hard work. So, how do you want to be honored if you DO save the world?

Boy: Have a statue erected of me to stand in all towns! And a big-ass plaque with my full name on it.


	3. Best Mapler Ever

Note: Haven't updated in a while 'cuz of school's Lunar Show and finals. The results were mostly good and most people liked it. I achieved a few things on my own:

1. B-boy moves! Yes, those 'handstands' you see breakdancers do in the middle of their dancing. I can't do anything on one hand yet, but I can do a couple moves on my hands and hold them for a short time.

2. 'Through the Fire and Flames' by DragonForce. I can play the intro of it now after standing there with someone else's guitar and plucking random notes. Figured out the notes in no time. It hurts my arm to play as fast as DragonForce though.

3. One-handed cartwheels, several in a row. Within a few months I'll be doing them with no hands.

4. I finally got a reborn on my character on KyraMS. My paladin, Azura, rebirthed as a night lord. Next he'll be rebirthing as a dark knight. One reborn is nothing though, you need at least 15 to be significantly strong on KyraMS. ADD ME!

5. I drew 3 of my KyraMS characters, Azura, Melleara, and Kiko, without making them look like hideous radiation/car accident victims.

Finals were good (except for science), and I finished the first semester of 10th grade with more than a grade point average of more than a 4.0 for the first time ever. I'm not smart/gifted at all, I just try hard.

I bet most of you have more amazing achievements, like your writing for example. Or you're really smart? Or composing music? Or you can draw? I can do a lot of things, but suck at all of them...sad.

**

* * *

**

**HOW TO MAKE AN AWESOME MAPLESTORY STORY (continued from the first chapter)**

**1.** **Make LONG chapters.** (OMG YOUR NEWEST CHAPTER OF _PWNZ0RZ_ _MAPLE GAWDS_ WAS 1384633264353 WORDS LONG BUT IT WAS SO AWESOME I DROOLED ALL OVER MY KEYBOARD AND MY EYES ARE FALLING OUT BUT I DON'T CARE!! UPDATE PL0X!! EARLY CONGRATS ON YOUR STORY REACHING 2,000,000,000,000 words!)

**2.** **Make original attacks, or even more, original weapons.** ("_Random Blaster!"_ the archmage necromancer shouted, waving his Randomness from Boredom wand, which was just a plain wooden branch snapped off a tree with 100-foot pink girly ribbons taped to it. The ribbons were constantly ran over by green snails and ripped at by other monsters, but the necromancer didn't care.)

**3. Make your own language and say it's the language of another species.** ("Gwinzadiy strona kerto haiiken la glowrna faidyle ashiriien BGWKJGFLAGYGFAYKYGFAHDJLKAHF:LSAASAJKDFHSJKFHLSJKHAJHFS!! BAWK BAWK BAWK!!" screamed the dwarf man who was about to be blown up because someone had strapped a bomb to him. "That means 'death to all who have tried to kill me or take my mezarz', and I couldn't understand the rest," translated the person who had strapped the bomb to the victim to the people who had gathered to watch the dwarf man be blown up.)

**4.** **Make your own fancy guilds with creative names that are more than just a group of people...they do things!** (Dear diary: Last night, my guild WeAreVerySmexy discussed how we would kill the evil necromancer guild, HawtNecros4Eva, by throwing ugly people in their faces. WeAreVerySmexy is now on a mission! Yay! We are the organization of hot pros who kill necromancers! We meet once a week on the roof of our last's victim's house. There are about 90 of us so far, so people keep falling off the roofs. Be careful!)

**5. For your main character(s), make him/her really vivid, dynamic, and unique-looking to stand out.** (Lala was the hottest guy that existed in Khaini. He was a level 85 marauder with purple hair and red eyes and could kill a crimson balrog with the help of his retarded comrades. He was so tall and attractive and smelled so good, girls would literally throw themselves at his window at night, therefore breaking their ugly faces. Lala's personality was that he was really concieted and liked to shout a lot, drawing lots of attention. His favorite thing to shout out, which he would sometimes shriek (like a girl) randomly in a crowded place was 'I PWN AND OWN!!!!! YAAHHHHH!!!')

**6. Make fantasy-based, unique names.** (Hi, and welcome to my fanfiction! My name is Freako Biggbeh Lee, and in my opinion I'm one of the best warriors ever, even though I'm only level 10 and can't get past that. My dad's name is Iams Mel Lee. My mom's name is Meetu Annug Lee! My awesome best friends are Konsteepaye Shiunn and Sennsaye Shiunn. They're brothers, but are very different.)

**7. Make catchy titles that aren't too obvious.** (Let's see, the protagonist's name is Flatchoo Linse...should I name the story _Flatchoo Linse_? Or should I name it _The Stink that Destroyed All Maplers_? No, too obvious. Or how about _All Maplers Suck Except Flatchoo Linse!_ ? Perfect!)

**8. Put in some EMOTION, maybe even some ROMANCE since most Maplers don't do that.** (After trying to fight necromancers in Kerning City for 5 hours, Corin wrote a letter to the boy she loved. It went: Dear Kiko, the love I feel for you is like an undying fire that threatens to burn me to a crisp until I float lifeless at your door, dead and black. My soul yearns for you like a fat man yearns for food. I haven't changed my clothes in 10 days because you accidentaly touched them. I wish to walk through beautiful fields with you with my hand in yours--I promise I will have actually washed my hands first. I love you like how the level 7 noobs love to make fun of me like I'm younger than them at Henesys Hunting Ground. You are so beautiful with your enchanting amethyst eyes and supermodel's body, I'm surprised the boys haven't turned into rabid homosexuals and fallen in love with you, the best hermit in MapleStory. Best wishes to my love, Corin. I will love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever. Omg....Kristian 'Kiko' Ardenia 4ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

**9. Make some supporting characters have very interesting, and often dark pasts.** ("You think I am happy now...just because I'm the person who runs around screaming 'BE HAPPY!!!" 24/7...just because I'm always smiling even if you throw rocks at me....but did you know I have a horrible past? Yes....I once lived in a house in which my family beat me up everyday so badly my whole body was bruise-colored....lol. They threw crap at me every day...literally crap...lol...do not ask me where 'lol' came from...")

**10. Write parodies of your stories once they become really well-known.** (This is my parody of my fanfiction, that really awesome Maple epic that got 50 reviews in 5 chapters about that really kick-ass dragon knight guy with long hair.... There was once a guy whose hair was so long like a girl's, he could strangle people with it. Especially girls who were really attracted to him and didn't realize they were being strangled because they were quite heavy with desire once they were that close to him. Not only could he strangle people with his hair (he could but he never did it), he could also command his tiny dog to bite enemies. He had enemies, mostly male enemies, because he kept stealing their girlfriends.)

* * *

**(Note: This is the beginning of a fanfiction I was about to write before I found out script form wasn't allowed, so I'll just stick it in this mainly-non-script fanfic. It's supposed to be a parody of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Couldn't continue it.)**

Two households, both alike in dignity in fair Khaini, where we lay our scene…. A pair of star-crossed noob lovers….WHAT WILL THEY DO? Read to find out. A Maple PLAY!!

BACKDROP: a training ground in Henesys. Year: 400 years ago.

CHARACTERS

BUMBLE BARNEY: a level 8 beginner

MARY SUE TELLYTUBBY: the girl BUMBLE loves, level 8 beginner

PHIPHI: the boy Mary Sue's betrothed to, level 20 gunslinger-to-be

BEETLE: Bumble's cousin, level 7 beginner

PUMPKIN: Bumble's best friend, level 9 beginner

RANDOM NOOB: a random noob, level 6 beginner

LULU: Mary Sue's cousin, level 13 swordsman

LALA: Mary Sue's other cousin, level 13 archer

KADRA: Bumble's oldest cousin, level 73 ice/lightning mage

KAT: Mary Sue's oldest cousin, level 71 marauder

RANDOM GM: A random, stupid GM who doesn't do anything

-

PROLOGUE

Enter narrator, stands at center stage in a spotlight, with the backdrop of a Henesys training ground.

NARRATOR: Two households, both alike in dignity in fair MapleStory, where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star-crossed---

_RANDOM NOOB enters, running, stage right._

RANDOM NOOB: Eeeww, loins! Rhymes with groins! Hahaha…get off stage, old fart. And don't even mention the stars in front of me ever again! (Kicks NARRATOR)

NARRATOR: O-o-o-oww! Okay, fine, I'll leave—WHAT HERE SHALL MISS, OUR TOIL WILL STRIVE TO MEND---ack! Bye-bye!

_NARRATOR runs off stage left, howling in pain._

RANDOM NOOB: Yup, we got a story for you Maplers there! The first play in a long time. Enjoy, if you will, and if you will not, I'll have myself hung.

_RANDOM NOOB walks offstage, right._

**SCENE 1**

_LULU and LALA enter stage left. _

LULU: No, please, we are NOT training on green mushrooms.

LALA: On my word, I think it's time for a good challenge.

LULU: A good challenge to you is anything that seeks to blow up my head.

LALA: Oh look, the place with green mushrooms is empty!

LULU: Hmm, the better to torture me with less people killing the monsters.

LALA: (begins to kill the green mushrooms, LULU just watches)

LULU: Oh no, here come the Barnees.

LALA: Whatever, I don't care. Double Shot!

_Enter PUMPKIN and KADRA, stage right_

PUMPKIN: Oh, what bad fate, we must land into the Tellytubbys! Although the stars don't show yet, I can see how misaligned and cursed they are.

KADRA: Shut your mouth about the stars. Don't be so corny. Ignore those two ugly brat girls.

PUMPKIN: You'll to have wound me severely to take my attention away from their filth. (runs up to Lulu and Lala) Hey, missy, watch out!

LALA: Double Shot! (she misses)

PUMPKIN: Such bad accuracy, have we? Well, I think it's time for you to learn what good accuracy is like!

LALA: I think I have it enough! (shoots Pumpkin and gets him in the arm)

PUMPKIN: Hidden underneath layers of noobiness, maybe.

LALA: Noobiness is the word for you.

PUMPKIN: To hell with you!

KADRA: Let's get out of here. I don't think we need to exchange useless words of anger between us anymore.

(KADRA exits stage left, dragging PUMPKIN.)

PUMPKIN: Aaaaaah! One day, something bad will happen! Curse you stupid people! You sausagewallets!

LALA: Sausagewallet yourself. Mwuahahaha.

PUMPKIN: And you dare shatter my perfect manhood with that foul word?

LALA: What manhood do you have, _little girl?_

KADRA: EVERYONE, SHUT THE HELL UP!

Pumpkin and Kadra exit stage left.

LULU: I swear, one day I shall take their ugly boys and pound them into dung. Then I'll take their pretty ones and chain them up to be fed to the dogs.

LALA: Ah, let's see if they'll disturb us again. Those sausagewallets.

* * *

**IDEAS FOR MAPLESTORY CONTEST FICS (inspired by Gonrod's Survivor and Pokeshipper99's Fanfiction Superstars fics)**

**THESE ARE JUST FOR FUN, I KNOW NO ONE MADE CHARACTERS THAT COULD DO THIS....**

**WTF????WHO THE HELL WOULD ACTUALLY DO THIS SHIT??!?!?**

1. Dancing with the Maplers (really lame) Random maplers from various fics have 'dance-offs' to different genres of dance, such as hip-hop, tango, and blah?

2. MapleStory's Next Top Model: Two characters from each fic, male or female, participate in various photography challenges such as couple shots, nude shots (jk), emotional shots, historical pics, advertisements, photographing other people.... You choose what you're doing with the given theme. Not just a contest of looks, but of photography and smexiness (kinda) and expressing yourself. Really horrible description...

3. Fear Factor: MapleStory: Remember that old show in which contestants had to do those yucky stunts such as hanging 1000 feet above the ground or eating bugs? Let's see who's character can hold on the longest and eat the most bugs! I could probably write this one. Who's the most determined guy or girl of them all? LOLLLLLL..... The prize is 500 mil.

* * *

**REALLY STUPID MAPLESTORY FANFIC CHALLENGE--REALLY REALLY WEIRD**

Write a one-shot based on one of my fanfictions. If the story is complete, you must write a sequel. If they're just lists such as Congratulations, on Level Three!, then you have to add to the list of the same kind of content.

If the story is an actual written story that is chaptered, write a one-shot from another character's point of view. Or look for a time gap in the story (by time gap I mean the part in the story that jumps far ahead in time) and write a story about something that happens in that time. Do not write in first person narrative.


End file.
